tf_fanversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirage (Malordo)
'Personality' Every group of heroes need an edgelord. This guy is here to fill that niche. Apathetic, cynical, and armed with what people refer as "resting glitch face", not many people would put Mirage under "friendly person" category. He wouldn't care much about this, since he prefers to keep a good distance away from people anyway, either physically or emotionally. He is so used to forgotten by everone, so that he will feel uncomfortable when someone actually directs their attention towards him. He becomes particularly snarky if he thinks too many questions are asked. He doesn't talk much, and when he does most of his commentaries tend to be rather blunt but on-point. He can be very good with words if he chooses to be, but only when he's doing his job as a spy. If one could get used to his nihilistic attitude and "slightly" twisted sense of humor, one might discover that he is actually an empath and a good listener who cares deeply about people around him. Everyone assumes that he just idles when no one's looking, but in fact he's always silently watching their backs so that he can remove any threats before they realize there was a treat to begin with. He may be good at digging up people's secrets, but at the same time he will keep them just as tight as his own secrets. 'History' 'Early life' Not much can be said about Mirage's past life, because almost all of his past records have been either lost or deliberately disposed. His alt-mode, Velocitronian Sirocco, which is a rare type of racer frame only present on Velocitron, suggests that he was likely a member of Velocitron's most powerful and rich group of bots. However, it is unlikely that his youth was pleasant at all. Just a few years after he onlined, the most important racing match on the planet took place - Benefit 500, the ultimate race that decides who will be the next president of Velocitron. In the past, it was the Siroccans who always came in 1st place, as their Alt-mode was literally made for racing, thus able to keep their social statues afloat above anyone else. However, in this race, it was Override who came in 1st place. She was not a Sirocco, but rather a plain muscle car who worked as a mechanic at Pit Stop. Siroccans did everything to nullify Override's victory, but their effort only proved that she had earned her place fair and square. Velocitronians reprimanded Siroccans for undermining. Siroccans even tried to fake evidence of drug usage, but it only resulted in accidentally proving two of their members who competed with Override at the finals were the ones that actually used illegal performance enhancers. On top of that, Override's Pro-Decepticon agendas put Siroccans further into the edge of downfall. Mirage recalled that everyone was too busy dealing with their own problems back then. No one noticed when his Outlier ability started to develop, and, frankly speaking, no one would have cared, just like how no one bothered to punish him for ditching racing practices 4 times a week. The only one who had close relationship with him was his "Sister", who was the general of Velocitronian planetary defense force. She was the one Mirage chose to seek help when his ability developed way faster than his control over it. She was the only one who actually had time to understand what he's going through, but since the Siroccan society was basically a gold-covered slagplie the only thing she could do was to send him somewhere far away. 'Autobot Spec Ops' Again, not much is known about how he became a member of Jazz's Autobot Spec Ops team. According to one of the Spec Ops units, Jazz just showed up one day with Mirage, claiming that he "caught this fragger sleeping in a garbage bin". Sicne then, he had been participating in many operations against Decepticon forces. Although he did participate in few assassination missions, he prefered dealing with intelligence gathering instead. 'Castaway/Stowaway' Before Megatron launched Nemesis to chase the Ark, Jazz and his team of Spec Ops attempted to sabotage the Decepticon flagship. Mirage was part of the infiltration squad along with Cliffjumper and Hound, and his job was to find the ship's ((2Bcontinued)) 'On Earth' Mirage arrived on Earth earlier than rest of the Autobots. Finally having discovered by Soundwave and his cassettes, Mirage got ahold of Nemesis escape pod and launched himself into the space. By some sheer dumb luck, he somehow managed to crash-land on a random planet - which happened to be Earth. ((2Bcontinued)) 'Abilities' 'Vehicle mode' ((some gibberish about Desert Fangs)) 'Sigma powers' ((Phase shifting blah blah)) 'Weapons and Gears' ((Link coming soon)) 'Trivia' Mirage is an asshole. ((2Bcontinued)) Category:Malordo Cluster